A New Challenge Merlyn's Calling
by Merlyn-rose
Summary: What if the Merlin everyone knew in the legends was instead, Merlyn, a girl, perhaps a young child? How will she accomplish things in life when she's just a child and most people are overprotective of her? Especially Mordred when she saved his life from the guards, what's going to happen to her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, My pen name is Merlyn-rose but all of you readers can call me Rosie so my challenge for this story is to write a female version of Merlin, you now that show on Netflix where Merlin who was born with magic and his mother wanted him to move to Camelot under the tutelage of Gaius and saves Arther? In this story, this will be a female version of Merlin, known as Merlyn. for future pairings, she will be paired with Mordred but not right away and in this story, she'll be eleven years old, possibly the same as Mordred was when he first came to Camelot(if I got that right) so they will be together in the future. I've seen many stories of an older version of a female Merlyn but no one seems to write her as a child, well I saw one but it wasn't well written(it's good but there's a few mistakes in that story and only three chapters), so I'm going to give it a shot.**

 **future pairings: MerlynxMordred, Arther x Gwen, One-sided Gwen x Lancelot, Morgana x OMC**

 **SUMMARY: What if instead, Merlyn was a girl, but a child at that, and so full of magic at such a young age. She came to Camelot in the hopes of making a difference where she couldn't in her home village and ended up learning about her destiny as she goes and finding love along the way. Maybe she could find hope that magic and the kingdoms could be brought together again, only one way to find out.**

* * *

You could see a young girl that looked to be the age of eleven walking alongside her mother, both of them were brunettes, but the difference in them were the eyes, the mothers were a slight chocolate brown while the girl had eyes that had the most beautiful shade of blue you could ever see in a child, both of them were heading up to the gates of Camelot. The mother, known as Hunith, turned around and bent to her daughter's eye level. "Alright, Merlyn, you can continue along this path and you'll easily enter into Camelot. As soon as you reach the castle, just ask the guards where you're uncle Gaius, the court physician lives in and they'll point you in the right direction, remember love, no magic, no matter what happens." She said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Merlyn shyly wrapped her arms around her mother, her heart sad that she won't be able to see her as much as she'd like to, but knew she had to leave. "I promise mum, no magic unless I can't control it." She promised to her mother who gave her a pat on the cheek with a tearful smile and left her daughter in the opposite direction.

Merlyn looked through the city in awe as she made her way to the castle. Commoners and guards were all over the place going about their jobs, maids were seen carrying food or basket of expensive looking clothes and Merlyn curiously turned her gaze to see a crowd mingling in front of the castle and saw what must have been King Uther, looking as majestic as he did with his arms raised and she noticed a man being carried out against his will by a couple of guards and a man holding an axe and Merlyn gasped in realisation at what was going to happen, an execution. "Young miss, you mustn't be here for this." A young woman in her twenties said to her in hushed tones.

Merlyn just gave the lady a glare who just huffed at her and walked off muttering to herself. "This man is to be executed for his crimes in practicing magic knowing that it was against the law, know that no matter who they are, be it man, woman, or child, is allowed a safe passage without consequences," Uther said as he raised his right arm and Merlyn noticed a young woman in one of the windows looking on with disgust on her beautiful slightly dark face and turned her head away when the axe fell upon the poor man's head.

Merlyn noticed him staring at her, she saw emotions warring in his blue eyes at his shock at seeing a young girl seeing death probably for the first time. **"Please child, look away."** A voice said inside her mind making her look at him in shock. **"You shouldn't see death so young."** He pleaded with her making tears come out of her eyes as she stared at him. **"If your pleading for me not to see then your not evil. Only those are evil with magic is the way they use it. Why can't you tell him that your innocent."** She asked the man in her mind and he gave her a sad smile. **"Because King Uther hates all kinds of Magic no matter how innocent it may be, dear child if you can, I have a son your age, named Mordred. He's living with his uncle, can you promise me to be his friend? I can sense that you have magic in you, powerful magic, please, protect him when you run into him."** He pleaded with her. Merlyn just continued to silently let off tears but gave him a short nod. **"I promise."** She said and turned her head away as the ax fell on the man and crowd muttered with a slight gasp.

"Now that magic has been defeated once again, I shall throw a celebration dinner tonight for us to enjoy especially with the lovely singer known as Lady Helen," Uther stated as he turned to leave but everyone froze when they saw the elderly women cry out in pain. "It is not magic that is evil, it is you Uther Pendragon. Soon, I will come before the feast is over and feast upon my revenge, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She screamed as she pointed at Uther with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Seize her!" Uther shouted to the guards who made the move to grab the woman but she started chanting a spell out loud that made her disappear in a dark wind.

Soon later the crowd dispersed to continue about with their duties and Merlyn, an eleven-year-old made her way to one of the guards inside the entrance. "Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of my uncle, he's Gaius the court physician." She asked the man who looked down at her, harden eyes soften at the sight of the child. He pointed to the corridor behind him. "He's back their young miss." He said kindly to her. She beamed at him and bowed a little. "Thank you very much, sir." She said and moved to find her uncle.

Merlyn followed through the corridor the guard pointed to and found a door that said Court Physician and entered the room with a knock on the door. "Hello, Uncle Gaius, it's me, your niece." She said a bit loudly and heard a yelp and saw her uncle falling from the shelf above the door and panicked, she couldn't bear it if she lost her uncle and her eyes glowed gold as time seemed to slow down and the one bed in the room moved by itself with a tug of her magic and put it to where her uncle fell on top of it and she was filled with relief but also panic cause she used magic in Camelot with a witness.

Her uncle turned to her with a glare. "How did you do that? You know magic is forbidden here in Camelot. Who are you?" He asked her suddenly while Merlyn was panicking more on the outside than she was on the inside. "I...I didn't...I didn't mean to I swear. Its just...you were falling and that fall could have hurt you...I just, I just couldn't..."She was cut off as he pulled her down on the bed and hugged her. "Hush child, it'll be okay, I won't say anything to anybody as long as this doesn't happen again, now tell me child, who are you." He said as Merlyn slowly calmed in the arms of her uncle.

She wasn't surprised he didn't remember her, the last time he saw her was when she was two years old and a lot of time had passed since then. "I'm...I'm Merlyn, your niece, my mother Hunith, sent me over, she wanted me to give you this letter." She said handing him the letter in her bag which he took eagerly. "You're certainly a few days early child, You're not supposed to be here until Wednesday." He said with a slight questioning in his tone. She sighed at that.

"It is Wednesday Uncle, mum dropped me off near one of Camelot's entrances and I have to say, despite the king here, everything is a bit active but the colors are beautiful." She said happily that had her Uncle Gaius chuckling at her. "Yes well, thanks to the King, I'm sure I don't have to warn you that magic is prohibited and shouldn't be used with other folks around." He said with a warning tone that had her nodding. "I know Uncle, I promise not to try to use magic around other people, unless the situation couldn't be helped." She said the last part quietly when her uncle turned his back around for a minute.

"Good, now you're room will just be in up here, and Merlyn..." He paused her just as she was about to enter the room. She turned to her uncle questioningly. "I should say thank you." He said with a soft smile that had her beaming at him happily and bounced lightly on her feet to her new room and sighed at the sight of it. It was a bit small but it was clean and looked to be a bit comfortable, more so than her home back in Ealdor and turned to see a window space and opened the two doors and gasped at the lit up Camelot.

"Oh, I think I just might like it here," Merlyn said happily as she leaned against the window to continue to gaze out at the city before her.

* * *

 **Well everyone here is the start of the story, let me know what you folks think about it, now I'm about to start on the second chapter.**

 **As usual, Merlyn and Mordred won't be right away since they're both eleven years old in this chapter but every other pairing I mention will happen probably at the same time as the cannon of the show that's on netflix. Let me know what you guy's think. :)**

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the second chapter and in this one, young Merlyn meets Arthur and Morgana, of course along with Guinevere, known as Gwen to most. Let's continue with the chapter and see how they interact with little Merlyn.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN**

* * *

Merlyn yawned as she woke up to the sun's ray's hitting her face and she smiled as she remembered where she was otherwise she wouldn't be as comfortable as she is right now. She moved out of her bed and made to put on her light purple gown that was made for walking around in and giggled at how it felt around her and made her way down to see her uncle starting on breakfast. "Good morning Uncle Gaius." She said as she sat at the table.

He gave her a smile as he gave her a plate filled with chicken and eggs and some porridge. She moaned as the flavor of the chicken filled her mouth. "Hungry aren't you," Gaius said to his niece. Merlyn nodded to her Uncle as she continued eating then took a breath for a second. "I forgot to eat supper last night before heading to bed." Her uncle gave her a nod and he went and grabbed a bucket that was filled with warm water and set it down next to her. "Speaking of missing something last night, I saw that you forgot to bathe last so here is some fresh water for you." He said to her and he made to get back to his seat but managed to knock to knock the water pile on the floor but Merlyn felt her eyes flash gold stopping time and made the bucket sit back down on the table before it the floor and Merlyn sheepishly and shyly looked back to the table.

"How did you do that?" Her uncle asked her in shock. "Did you enchant a spell inside your mind?" He continued asking her. She shook her head. "All I know is that m magic reacts to my emotions and since I was nearly panicking when the bucket fell, my magic just reacted to what I wanted it to do." She said trying to explain to her uncle the best she could. He hummed and gave her a nod to say he understood.

Once she was finished, her Uncle had her going out to collect him some herbs while he did his errands so, she grabbed her Uncle's herb basket along with her purple cloak to go with her dress, she made her way out to the village but decided to explore the area a little bit. As she got outside she smiled in delight at feeling the sunshine on her face and was thankful for it being a bright sunny day for gathering herbs. She turned and noticed a group of Camelot's knights and gulped a bit in fear, knowing if she did anything unusual, they would either kill her or arrest her and decided to watch from afar.

She saw a young man, probably in his late teens with golden blonde hair that shined in the sunlight wearing Camelot's symbol on his right arm, which was of a roaring lion. She moved a bit closer when she saw him and the other knights were taunting a male servant. "Well, where's the target then?" The blonde said, laughing at the poor servant. The servant, who was holding said target looked at the man in confusion and looked around him. "It's in the sun, sir?" He said, well more like asking the man.

The knights and the blonde man both started guffawing rather loudly at that. "Well of course it is, I can't practice here, move it somewhere else." The blonde man demanded of the servant. The servant just looked at the sun above them. "It's not that bright." He said as he started moving. "Oh, a bit like you then?" The blonde asked him jokingly and started throwing large swords at the moving target. At that, Merlyn has seen enough of the jerk before her and made her way to him.

Merlyn tapped him on the arm and he turned to her, with laughter still in his tone. He looked at her with confusion. " Can I help you, little girl?" He asked her. She gave him a nod. "I'd like for you to spot bullying him, sir." She said in a demanding tone. He just gave her a smirk. "And what child do you think you are to demand that of me?" He said with a mocking laughter that had the other giggling like idiots.

She just glared at him and started looking around seeing people watching them looking worried for her, especially that pretty lady in the window who seem to glare at the man before her, almost daring him to do something, he seemed to take a hint since he nodded to her. "I am Merlyn, my Uncle is Gaius, the Court Psychision." She said loudly that had him staring at her in a slightly different tone. "Ah well then little lady, your lucky he is your uncle and that you're a child, otherwise I would have thrown you in the dungeons for that remark." He said to her. Merlyn just huffed at him.

"Who are you to think you could have put me in the dungeon, the king?" She said sarcastically that had him chuckling at her in amusement. "No, I'm his son, Prince Arthur." He said chuckling at her dumbfounded look along with the other knights. He ruffled her hair gently. "It was rather brave of you to stand up to me though so I'll grant your wishes for once, we'll leave the poor servant alone," Arthur said to her, she just looked at him warily for a minute before giving him a beaming smile that had him awestruck for a minute. 'Thank you, mister." She said happily.

The other knights turned to Arthur who stared back at them. "She's an adorable child." Sir Owain said that had the other knights nodding in agreement." Yeah, she is, we got to make sure she's protected at all cost, especially those who would hurt a child." Arthur said the last part quietly. All the knights gave him a nod in agreement.

Merlyn just finished going through the list of herbs Gaius had needed and was just on her way back to her uncle. As she looked around, she didn't notice the woman in front of her and fell down with a slight oof, some of her herbs falling. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay little one?" Merlyn blinked at the pretty dark skinned lady with a confused tilt of her head, making the lady giggle a bit. "Oh your such a cute child, here, let me help you." She said as she helped Merlyn put all of the fallen herbs back into her basket and gently pulled her back up to her feet. "What's your name?" She asked Merlyn.

Merlyn blinks a bit and blushed shyly when she kept staring at Merlyn with a soft smile. "I'm...I'm Merlyn." She said making the lady look at her a bit closer, almost like she recognized her. "Oh, I saw you standing up to Arthur earlier while I was fetching water for my Mistress, the lady Morgana, I thought it was very brave of you. My names Guinevere, but you could just call me Gwen." The now identified Gwen smiled at Merlyn, making her feel even shyer. "It's nice to meet you, Gwen, I wish I could chat more but my Uncle Gaius needs these herbs for his work," Merlyn said with a slight bow.

Gwen gave her a gentle smile. "Of course, we mustn't keep Gaius waiting, he's certainly a busy man," Gwen said as she moved to let Merlyn go. Merlyn gave her a smile as she made her way back.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER:

"Uncle Gaius, I'm back," Merlyn said as she entered their quarters. Her uncle looked at her and brighten at the sight of her herb supply in her arms. "Ah Merlyn, just in time, would you be willing to stop by Lady Morgana's room? I'm afraid the poor dear is having a hard time sleeping again because of her nightmares." Gaius said, placing a sleeping drought in her hand. "Of course Uncle, I'd be delighted to, maybe I'll meet Gwen again." She said happily. Gaius lit up for a second.

"Ah, I see you met Gwen then?" He asked her. Merlyn nodded. "We accidentally ran into each other at the market on my way back here." She said answering her uncle who nodded at her. "Alright then dear girl, along now as soon as you get back I'm sure dinner would be ready so I want you to move along." He said ushering her out of the room.

Merlyn finally used the chance to explore the castle and smiled happily when she recognized some of the knights walking that was with Arthur a few hours ago and waved at them who waved back at the child.

After missing a few turns, Merlyn finally managed to find Lady Morgana's room, which was wide open and she could hear Lady Morgana talking and Gwen answering right back to her. Knocking on the door, she blushed shyly when all eyes landed on her. "Um, Hello Lady Morgana, my uncle Gaius sent me to give you your sleeping draught." She said shyly.

She eyed up Lady Morgana and noted on how beautiful she looked, even in her undergarments. She was wearing a silky white gown and her long black hair was shined in the light making it sparkle just a bit and her eyes had a pretty bluish-green tint that shined a bit of happiness. Lady Morgana, seeing Merlyn squealed and immediately hugged Merlyn so her head was smashed up against her chest making her gasp in shock at the sudden hug attack.

"Oh Gwen, why didn't you tell me she was so adorable?! This is the darling that shot Prince Arthur prat's ego? Oh, I think I'm going to like you, it's even better since your Gaius's niece, can I keep you to myself?" Lady Morgana said in one breath, still hugging Merlyn tightly, nearly cutting off her air supply. "My...My lady...can't breathe." Merlyn mumbled against the chest. Morgana immediately let her go, ignoring Gwen's amused giggle. "Oh I'm so sorry dear, and thank you for delivering the sleeping draught to me, my nightmares have been picking back up again." She said with a slight frown that made her look even more tired.

Merlyn gave her a shy smile. "Oh Merlyn, are you going to be at the feast with your uncle?" Morgana asked the child. Merlyn shook her head no. "Well, why don't you come along with me and Gwen? That way your uncle doesn't have to worry about you if he has to work on something." Morgana suggested. Merlyn's blue eyes lit with excitement. "I would love that my lady, only if Uncle Gaius will let me, he is protective of me," Merlyn admitted. Morgana just gave her smile. "Oh don't worry dear child, I'm sure he'll let you stay with me. Your much better company than Prince Arthur is." She said with a roll of her eyes that had Merlyn giggling in amusement.

"Very well then, Lady Morgana, I'll talk to him about it and then get back to you." She said with a slight bow as she turned and exist the room.

* * *

 **Well, there ya have it guys, Merlyn meeting Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen in one chapter. Honestly, I don't it's entirely bad, but I'd love anyone to give me an input on what looks like I need to work on. Anywho, the next chapter will be the feast and Lady Helen coming into the picture, along with that witch mother. Let me know what you guy's think.**

 **FIN**


End file.
